You Crossed the Line
by Huurreturkki
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 6X11! "They had a connection, a bond, something so strong that no one could understand. This was Jane. Her Jane. But when Jane turned to look at her, Lisbon's words got stuck in her throat. He wasn't her Jane anymore. It felt like she didn't even know this man sitting next to her. Her Jane wouldn't have asked Krystal out. This Jane did."


**Author's Note: **Spoilers for 6x11! I'm not really that worried about the spoiler, Krystal or the date, I think the writers are just messing with us, trying to trick us again. I mean, look how MBH turned out to be, one of the best eps so far in my opinion :) So to anyone who's feeling worried by the spoilers, this fic is for you, hopefully it'll cheer you up! It may be a bit cheesy, I'm not used to write stuff like this, but I hope you like it :D !

Also this fanfic is a big thank you for the whole fandom. This year has been awesome, especially this time with season 6, the PCA voting, all the spoilers and all the hype and such. You're awesome you guys, this is for you, thank you for this year, let's make awesome memories next year as well! Love you all, we rock! Thank you :) !

I don't own The Mentalist

* * *

**You Crossed the Line**

"Do you want to go out with me?"

There. It was just an innocent question that people asked each other all the time. Lisbon had thought so many times about those words. Jane had never said them, it was just a dream. In her dreams, the ones she didn't dare to think about, the ones she was ashamed of, she could see it all happening so clearly. Lisbon could hear Jane's voice, charming but also a bit shy, but his smile still as radiant as ever. She had dreamed about it so many times that when it finally happened, she couldn't quite register it. He really had said it. With that same brilliant smile, his voice a bit shy but sure. Exacty like in her dreams. It all had really happened.

But.

There was always a but.

Lisbon felt just a tiny crack in her heart, as she saw Jane's smile not meant for her.

Krystal seemed taken aback. She blinked a few times not sure she had heard right. Lisbon wasn't sure she had heard right herself, but just one look at Jane told her, she had.

It had been a hard case but finally they had managed to close it, thanks to Jane first screwing things up and then fixing them, like he always did. Now they were here, telling Krystal everything was okay, case was closed. Routine. Lisbon had been happy, it was a beautiful day, she really deserved some relaxing. Tomorrow morning they were going to travel back home so they could have a free night tonight. They had planned to spend it together, her and Jane. She had been looking forward to that.

Now everything had been shattered. So easily, so happily.

"What did you just say?"

It wasn't Lisbon who asked it. Of course it wasn't. She never had the courage to stand up for herself or her feelings. It was Kim Bitcher who asked it, like this was some kind of personal insult directed to her. Lisbon couldn't help a small smile. Bitcher sure acted like Jane was her boyfriend and not just a colleague. Being so obsessively jealous about every single woman he spoke to.

First Bitcher had been jealous of Lisbon as well and although Lisbon knew it was childish she had enjoyed every single second of it. Right now Bitcher didn't even remember Lisbon being there, all her attention was directed to this new threat.

Lisbon didn't say a word. She didn't even look at Jane or Fischer. She kept looking at Krystal, who was staring at Jane. Her smile was radiant, she looked so happy. But it shouldn't be surprising, any woman would be happy to hear those words from Jane.

And if Lisbon was honest to herself, Krystal sure was more Jane's type. Krystal was a beautiful blonde, any man's dream. And Jane was quite gorgeous himself. They would be perfect for each other.

Lisbon tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help glancing down at her clothes. Nothing special there compared to the sparkly top and tight jeans Krystal was wearing. Lisbon didn't have shiny hair like Krystal, nor beautiful makeup, nor white teeth or big eyes. Lisbon was just ordinary. Why in the world would Jane ever ask her out when there were women so gorgeous all around him?

"I just asked her out", Jane answered Fischer with a shrug and turned his attention back to Krystal. He wasn't acting embarrassed at all. He looked like this was perfectly normal. "What do you say? Are you free tonight?"

"Of course I am!" Krystal gave a little laugh. It annoyed Lisbon. "I'm just a bit surprised, that's all."

"Why is that?" Jane seemed genuinely interested in her answer. Lisbon just wanted to leave. Now. She didn't want to listen to this conversation.

"I thought that you weren't single", Krystal continued and to Lisbon's surprise turned to look at her. "I mean, you two..." Krystal gestured between Jane and Lisbon. "I thought that you were… I mean, it seemed so obvious..."

What the hell was she talking about? Lisbon tried to gather herself, but Krystal's words had just thrown her off balance. Obvious? What was obvious? Clearly it was obvious to everyone else but Jane and her.

"Nothing like that", Lisbon said with a forced smile. "We're just friends."

"What she said", Jane continued easily. "Just friends. Nothing more. No chance, like ever."

Lisbon let the smile stay on her face, but she couldn't look at Jane. She couldn't risk to show just how much his words had hurt her.

All this time, reading his letters, dreaming of a day he'd come back. They had shared such a strong bond, which grew even stronger while he was gone. And then he was back and she could feel that something had changed. There had been lingering looks, accidental little touches that made Lisbon's heart skip a beat. She was sure it had meant something. That Jane had changed, their relationship had changed. That they were finally ready for something more, something she had only dreamt about.

She should've known better. This was Jane she was talking about. How many times had Lisbon gotten caught up in Jane's games and tricks? She was just stupid, seeing things that weren't there. Jane was just a friend who loved to annoy the hell out of her. Nothing more. No chance. Just like he said.

She should've learnt her lesson long time ago, but here she was again, trying to keep smiling while her heart was slowly breaking into pieces.

"Okay then", Krystal continued, oblivious to tension in the room. "I'd love to go out with you."

"Lovely." Jane answered with a radiant smile, one, that Lisbon had thought was only meant for her and no one else. Their own private smile. "I'll pick you up."

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere romantic."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"What shall I wear?" Krystal continued giving another one of her adorable little giggles. Lisbon looked at her shoes and then glanced at Fischer. Fischer's mouth was a tight line, she looked paler than usual. She didn't seem to be too happy about this and didn't even try to hide her anger and jealousy.

"Something... well, you know. Blow my mind."

Lisbon didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

When they left the house, Lisbon couldn't open her mouth. Fischer was on it right away and for once Lisbon was grateful for Bitcher's jealousy. Now Lisbon could remain silent, not show how she felt.

"What the hell was all that about? Why did you ask her out? You just met her yesterday! She was a suspect!"

"She didn't turn out to be the killer", Jane answered shrugging. "She's innocent and she's pretty good looking. I solved the case, I've deserved a free night. I think I can spend it just the way I like."

Fischer didn't continue but turned around and marched to her car. Lisbon felt her heart sink, when Fischer drove away not waiting for them. Now she had to share the car with Jane, just the two of them. It was going to be a long drive.

"Shall we?" Jane looked at her. Not wanting to, Lisbon met his eyes and tried a smile.

"Let's."

* * *

Lisbon was happy how calm she could be in the car. She didn't bring the date up nor did Jane, which she was grateful for. She really didn't want to hear anything more about Krystal. Jane was his usual bubbly self and kept chatting about irrelevant stuff. Lisbon just kept nodding but couldn't concentrate. Just seeing his bright face and hearing his happy voice made her heart clench. She just didn't get what had gone so wrong. They had become so close after he came back, clearly moving towards something more. She hadn't had the courage to act on her feelings so of course she hadn't done anything about it. Maybe Jane had thought she wasn't interested and decided to find happiness somewhere else?

Or maybe he had never been interested in her at all and she was just imagining things.

Lisbon could just ask. This was Jane. The man she knew so well, the man who knew her so well. She turned to look at him. His face was so familiar, he was her best friend, he was the man who knew her better than anyone. They had a connection, a bond, something so strong that no one could understand.

This was Jane. Her Jane.

But when Jane turned to look at her, Lisbon's words got stuck in her throat. He wasn't her Jane anymore. It felt like she didn't even know this man sitting next to her. Her Jane wouldn't have asked Krystal out. This Jane did.

Lisbon didn't have the courage, didn't have the words. It would be so easy, it should be so easy, just do it right now, ask, take the chance, just to be sure so she could move on.

Instead Lisbon gave Jane a little smile and turned her eyes back to road.

* * *

As soon as Lisbon closed the door of her hotel room, she knew she couldn't stay. Althouh she had stayed pretty calm in the car, all the things she tried to hide rose to surface when she was alone. Lisbon just couldn't stay in the same city as Jane and Krystal. She just couldn't sit here alone thinking about what they were doing. And then in the morning go look for Jane and find that he didn't come back for the night. Or worse, see Krystal opening the door of Jane's hotel room, dressed in one of his shirts…

No.

Lisbon knew she was being childish and stupid. She was a grown up woman, her heart could take it. She was not a teenager, it was not the end of the world. She started to pack her things and ridiculously enough tears started to prickle in her eyes. Angrily she wiped them away.

There was a soft knock on the door. Lisbon opened it and saw Jane standing there. He was smiling, like he had been smiling all afternoon.

"Hi, Lisbon!" he greeted and walked in not waiting for permission. He showed her two different shirts. "I need some help. Which one should I wear tonight?"

Lisbon just stared at him. How. Did. He. Dare.

"Umm, the left one." She turned away and continued packing her things. Jane was silent for a while, then sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that, my dear. Where are you going?"

"Why is it your business? Like you said, tonight's a free night, I can do whatever I like, go where I want to."

She hadn't meant her voice to sound quite so snappy. She breathed out heavily, tried to calm herself. Last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship over this. After all, it was not Jane's fault that she was feeling like this.

But at the same time, a part of her wanted to act like this. To shout at him just how bad she felt about the way he had treated her all this time and how she was done with this emotional rollercoaster. How she was finally done with him.

"You're upset", Jane said and frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is. I'm just leaving tonight already. I think I'll see you at the office next week."

She had finished her packing and turned to look at Jane, waiting for him to leave. Jane just kept looking at her and made no move to get up from the bed.

"I think you're upset because I asked Krystal out."

Lisbon didn't know what to say. Jane said it matter-of-factly. There was no teasing in his voice, nor caring. Like he didn't understand why she had made such a big deal about it. No way Lisbon was now going to admit how she felt.

"No, I'm not."

"I think you are."

"Oh God, Jane, I'm not! Why would I be? You can date who you want, I don't care, I'm not your girlfriend." Her voice rose again. She turned away, tried to control herself. Jane rose from the bed and was standing right in front of her. He wanted her to look at him. Lisbon had no choice. She tried to hide just how shaken she felt.

"I think you do. I think you don't want me to go out with Krystal. Just admit it."

Lisbon could feel her blood boiling in her veins. Jane teased her, she was used to that. But never like this, never so stubbornly to humiliate her. Why was he doing this?

"I don't mind if you go out with her! How many times do I have to say it? I don't mind if you go out or have sex with her or get married with her! You know what, I'm just done with your shit. Trying to play me, trying to put words in my mouth. I'm not your puppet anymore Jane, I've had enough!"

Jane's eyes widened. Lisbon realized she was almost shouting right now, but she didn't care anymore. She was so done.

"I should've never agreed to this! I thought you had changed, but you just keep playing your silly games with me. I don't understand why you keep doing this and I can't take this anymore. I should've never agreed to work with you again! What do you want from me, why do you keep doing this?"

Lisbon swallowed hard, tears of frustration prickling in her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him like some lovesick teen. Lisbon turned her eyes away, tried to calm herself. Jane was quiet for a while.

"So you are upset about the date?"

"No, I'm not!"

"You wanted me to ask you out and not her."

"Never!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Youre, jealous, admit it."

"You're an idiot. I hate you!"

"I know, but I love you."

Lisbon was ready to shout again, but words didn't come. She was trembling, breathing heavily, searching Jane's eyes. There was a long silence, Jane's last words hanging in the air between them. Her heart started to hammer in her chest loud and demanding.

They were just staring at each other. But then she was reaching for him. At the exact same time he was reaching for her. In few seconds she was pressed tightly against his chest, her eyes closed and lost in him. Jane kissed her passionately, hungrily and she buried her fingers in his curls and pulled him even closer. She couldn't think, she just breathed him in, tasted him.

After a while she had to catch her breath. Now Jane was breathing quite heavily as well. His eyes were dark, wanting and she could feel hersef melt right there and then. Nothing had ever felt so right. There were no regrets, when Jane pulled Lisbon against his chest and found her lips again.

Afterwards Lisbon was lying in Jane's arms, snuggled close to his warmth. His scent was all around her. She just ran her fingers through his hair over and over again. He softly caressed her face. Lisbon wasn't sure how long they had just watched each other. She just couldn't get enough of him, his eyes and his face. It was all so real, too real. She couldn't believe he was here, looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

Jane pulled her on top of him and buried his nose against her throat. She giggled and gasped, as he kissed her jawline.

"I know now what you planned", Lisbon said trying not to get too distracted. "You never intended to go out with Krystal."

"I didn't?" Jane tried to sound innocent but his smile was playful, happy. It was the smile Lisbon knew. It was the Jane she knew.

"No. You asked her out to make me jealous. So that something could happen between us. You knew I'd never have the courage to act on my own so you tried to set up some competition."

"Maybe."

"But why do it the hard way? You could've just come to me and said you'd love me and that's that."

"But I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"Are you kidding me?" Lisbon couldn't help but giggle aloud. That was so absurd. Like Jane hadn't known it all along. "No one is more worse hiding their feelings than me. Or wait. Maybe Bitcher."

"Bitcher?" Now Jane was laughing and Lisbon bit her lip a bit embarassed. "I guess you're right, she can be a bit bitchy to you. But she's just jealous."

"You just like to make women jealous, don't you?"

"Not actually. Just one woman only."

Jane reached for her lips and she kissed him back, but wasn't done just yet.

"How could you have not known?"

"Well, I haven't been the best man over the years. The way I've treated you. I wouldn't have been surprised, if you had turned me down. That would've been the reasonable thing to do."

"Oh really? Then you should get out of my bed right now."

Jane just smiled and caressed her face with his graceful fingers.

"You should know me by now, my dearest Teresa. I'm not the reasonable kind of guy."

Now Lisbon didn't try to stop him when he kissed her. He tasted so wonderful, his beard tickled her face. His hands slid down her back and sent shivers of pleasure all over her body. All of this time she had dreamt about those beautiful hands on her body and now she was here, laying against him, free to kiss him just how much she wanted to.

She was never going to get enough of him. Never.

Jane used her distraction and suddenly rolled them over. Lisbon gave a little shriek and then giggled. Jane was smiling down at her, gently caressing her face.

"But you must realize that from now on I'll never treat you like that. Ever again."

His eyes were serious and honest. Lisbon knew right away that this time she could count on those words, but she wasn't going to admit it just yet.

"I'm not so sure. Annoying people seems to a be big part of you. Part of me will always get irritated by you and hate you."

Jane smiled again.

"I'm just happy that the part of you which loves me to death is much bigger."

She kissed him again.

* * *

Lisbon had fallen asleep. She was so blissfully happy and warm. She woke up to Jane's ringtone. First Jane didn't bother to answer but when the phone rang again and again, he gave up and reached for it.

"Hmm?" Jane answered and stroked Lisbon's hair. "Oh, hi Krystal."

Lisbon could feel herself tense. She had almost forgotten that Krystal even existed.

"Oh, you're right. It sure is way after eight already. I'm sorry I'm late."

Jane turned his eyes to Lisbon. He was smiling.

"But something has come up. Something really important."

Silence. Krystal's annoyed voice, but Lisbon couldn't make out the words.

"I'm sorry Krystal, but there are things in this world that are just too important, that you just can't let them be. This is one of those things. It's way too imporant for me to leave. I'm so sorry. I hope you can understand."

Krystal started to say something, but Jane just rolled his eyes. Lisbon reached for the phone, hung up and reached for Jane.

"So you have some very important business to do now?"

"I think I have", Jane smiled. "It just can't wait."

"I think that I have something really important to do as well."

"Really?" Jane was grinning at her. "What is that?"

"To say that I love you. But –"

She hold her finger up so that Jane couldn't reach her lips. He seemed pretty annoyed and Lisbon couldn't help but giggle

"You have to remember that I also hate you."

"I have to make that up to you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"You'd better start right away."

And so he did.


End file.
